


Triple Trouble

by Quinis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Kinda, No Plot/Plotless, Triplets, birthday gift, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: I hope everyone enjoys this story KeJae prompted me with: a triple crossover where Dick, Neal and Bryce are triplets. This is mostly conversations, character interactions and fluff (kinda).





	Triple Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEJAE! As requested, your present;  _"A triple crossover with three brothers. Dick the vigilante, Bryce the CIA, and Neal either the thief or undercover something (not necessarily in that order for ages)."_ I didn't go with that order for the ages. There are hints in the story as to the order of the ages.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this story KeJae prompted me with. This is mostly conversations, character interactions and fluff (kinda).

 

* * *

**Triple Trouble**

* * *

Bryce stood outside the Buy More. He was going to do it. He was going to tell them he was still alive.

Taking a deep breath, he started to walk towards the store.

"Is this really a good idea?" Neal asked from behind him, causing him to stop.

"Who knows?" was the laid back response. Bryce could feel Dick's shrug in his words.

Really? They were going to question this now? Was it just because if he went through with this, they would have to as well?

The glare he shot his brothers didn't seem to faze them in the least. In Dick's case it made sense but Bryce couldn't figure out why it didn't work on his youngest brother.

Neal grinned. "I know you lost the bet but we aren't going to make you go through with this, you know?"

"Speak for yourself," Dick said with a mischievous grin. Bryce knew that if he backed out now, Dick would come up with a terrible revenge.

"I said I would so I'm going to do this!" Bryce informed them with determination. He could feel their answering grins on his back as he walked towards the store.

* * *

Morgan met him at the door with a frown.

"You know there are cameras in the parking lot," he commented with a confused look outside the door.

"Morgan, right?" Bryce said. "Look, I'm not explaining them, it'd take too much time and really, you're better off not knowing. I'm here to see Chuck."

There was a tense silence for a moment while Morgan considered it. The lights flickered, a sign from Chuck to let him through.

"Fine," Morgan huffed. He turned on his heel and stalked off towards the hidden entrance to Castle. "But, you better not let Chuck think you're dead ever again."

Bryce could have explained but he knew Morgan wouldn't listen. Besides, only Chuck was owed an explanation.

Castle was outfitted with the latest in technology. Chuck sat at a long console, typing away at some project but stopped the moment Bryce entered the room.

"Bryce!" he greeted with a smile. It felt as if Bryce had just come back from a mission, rather than from the dead. "I see Dick and Neal came along as well."

"Yeah. I feel like I should apologise in advance for any trouble they cause," Bryce said nervously. Chuck might have a calm air around him but it wasn't helping as Bryce had been wound up tighter than a spring.

"Can't be any worse than my employees," Chuck said with a pointed look at the monitor. Jeff and Lester were climbing a ladder up onto the shelves with a bucket filled with something.

"Oh great," Morgan sighed before running off.

Bryce raised an eyebrow. When he had been here last, Morgan had been the type to join in the fun and not the one looking to break it up.

"Management and spy work has changed him," Chuck explained. "So, you're alive?"

"Yeah," Bryce responded. "I lost a bet with my brothers. Currently we're all 'dead' to our families and friends so we gambled that in cards last night."

"And you lost?" Chuck was surprised. Bryce never lost in college.

"I'm sure Neal cheats," Bryce grumbled. "And Dick can bluff the Batman himself."

Chuck laughed, thinking Bryce used the comparison because they both had been fans of vigilantes in college. Bryce had actually meant it though. Dick could bluff Batman if he had to.

"Want to get lunch?" Bryce offered.

"Sounds like an idea. Let me tell you what Sarah's been up to..."

* * *

Sarah jolted awake, instinct causing her to reach for the knife hidden under her pillow before she even registered what woke her up. There was a guy, half inside their window, staring at her with wide eyes.

She would have said it was Bryce but something was off. Bryce was in the next room over and had no reason to climb in their window.

"Who are you?" she growled.

The intruder flashed her a white grin. He waved as he said, "wrong room, sorry."

"Go away, Neal," Chuck grumbled into the pillow, loud enough for them to hear. "We're trying to sleep." Neal couldn't believe Chuck had done it again! How did he always seem to know? "Bryce is in the next room."

"Thanks," Neal said, slipping out and pressing himself up against the wall as Dick shut the window.

"He did it again huh?" Dick realised.

"How does he do that?" Neal questioned the air as much as his brother. Dick shrugged and started moving towards the next window.

* * *

Gotham was a dark city like always. The buildings rose high, blocking the sun from reaching the ground. Neal stepped off the train and stretched. Behind him, Dick and Bryce argued about where to go first.

"You can't avoid this! We're here for your family, not so you can check out what happened to your old apartment."

"Two birds, one stone," Dick insisted. "Why not do both? And we don't know how long the thing with my family will take so we should go to the apartment first."

"No," Bryce said.

People were looking at them. They were three identical men and probably an odd sight even in Gotham.

"I'm in favour of whichever gets us off the streets quickly," Neal said.

"My apartment is closer!" Dick announced happily. He almost pranced down the street.

"He's avoiding it, you know," Bryce grumbled. He was annoyed. His brothers hadn't let him avoid revealing himself so he wasn't going to let them get out of it either.

* * *

Bryce stood on top of the building and fired a gun. The shot could be heard over the traffic below and had the desired effect. Moments later, he was standing face-to-face with two Gotham vigilantes.

There was a beat where no one moved. Then Red Hood clenched his fist and tried to punch him. Bryce shifted out of the way.

"My name is Bryce Larkin," he said. "Dick's downstairs, trying to gather up the courage to tell you all he's alive."

Red Hood swore at him. Red Robin looked disbelieving.

"He didn't tell you about us," Bryce realised. Typical Dick. He kept secrets locked up tight on instinct. He motioned at the skylight. "Just come in."

Neal didn't even look up from his sketch when Bryce dropped down from the skylight with a vigilante and anti-hero on his heels.

"Um," Red Robin hummed with a pointed look at Neal.

"That's Neal," Bryce said. "Dick's the one hiding behind the kitchen counter."

Red Hood clicked his tongue and stormed over. Dick gave a squeal as he was grabbed and dragged out to face his younger brothers.

"Hi?" he said. "Surprise?" They continued to glare, Red Hood grumbling under his breath. Normally they wouldn't have noticed but he had removed the helmet, giving them a view of his young face and moving lips. "Okay, look, it's not the smartest plan but staying dead was the best plan Bruce and I had at the time."

The two members of the Bat family shared a look.

"Of course ' _he's_ ' part of this!" Red Hood grumbled, throwing his hands into the air. "Because you wouldn't dare do something this outrageously stupid without ' _his_ ' influence!"

"It's not that you're faking your death, it's that you didn't tell us," Red Robin said with a disappointed frown which made Dick wince whenever he looked at it.

"Okay. I'm sorry. But I'm telling you now."

"Yeah," Bryce scoffed. "Because we're making you."

Dick explained to his Bat family brothers that Bryce and Neal were also 'playing dead' to their friends and family and now they were going around and revealing the truth.

"Neal Caffrey right?" Red Robin said to Neal. "I read about your death. You were shot though."

Bryce barked a laugh. "Yeah? How else do you die?"

"Kidnapped by the Crime Syndicate, unmasked in front of hundreds of villains who want you and your family dead and then actually drugged with something to make your heart stop in front of the man who raised you." Dick winced at the memory of Bruce's denials of taking that route and his almost fanatic instance that there had to be another way.

Red Robin and Red Hood were silent, eyes wide behind their masks. They both knew that this was Dick's way of telling them what had happened. While they couldn't lay all the blame at his feet and they weren't forgiving him just yet, they did understand why things had unfolded the way they had.

"Or you could just be eaten by a shark," Neal quipped from the couch.

"Yeah, bitten to death by a creature most people can punch," Bryce said in a deadpan.

"Come on Bryce, who doesn't love a good shark mauling?"

"You are more vicious than you appear, little brother," Bryce said.

"I love a good shark mauling," Red Robin said, cautiously raising his hand.

Red Hood added, "when it's other people yeah. I stopped carrying the old man's 'shark repellent' years ago."

Dick laughed as Red Robin pulled out his own can of shark repellent and tossed it to the anti-hero.

* * *

With Dick's family down, there was only Neal's to go. Neal's was going to be the most interesting because he would have been a wanted man had the authorities any idea he was still around.

The triplets each visited select members of Neal's team and family, dropping off invitations to meet at June's. June herself met all three of them in person instead of an invitation.

"Neal, it's lovely to see you again," June said with tears in her eyes as she hugged the one wearing Byron's suit. "I knew there was more to it than it appeared." She pulled away and looked over at the other two. "And who are these fine gentlemen?"

"Not exactly 'fine'," Neal commented. "Bryce's a spook and Dick used to be a cop."

"I've played cards with all kinds, Neal."

"Don't play with Neal. He cheats," Bryce grumbled.

"And I can bluff the Batman himself," Dick quoted with a grin. "According to Bryce anyway."

"I think he's still mad he lost and had to go first," Neal said. "Anyway, June. We've invited everyone else around, I'm going to tell them I'm alive."

* * *

Peter brought El over to June's and picked up Diana on the way. Jones made his own way and was not surprised to see Mozzie had already arrived and let himself into the apartment which had belonged to Neal.

Diana handed little Theo over to Mozzie to hold, the criminal grinning and cooing at his little namesake.

"So, who called us here?" Jones asked once Peter and El walked in.

"I thought it was Mozzie," Peter said with a pointed look at the little guy.

"Nope," Mozzie responded in a frustrated tone. "I would never call so many suits to one place." He shuddered at the thought. "And I have no idea who it could be, aside from someone who knows where Tuesday is. I have to decommission the place after this."

"Such a shame," Diana said without a shred of sympathy. She knew Mozzie had bolt holes all over the city and didn't care if he had to get rid of one.

A joyous laugh filled the room, causing them all to freeze. Mozzie paled and handed Theo back to Diana.

"You," he said dramatically, pointing at the speaker above the bookcase.

The laugh sounded again. "Me," the invisible person countered.

The agents and El shared a look. The voice sounded like Neal but Neal wasn't the type to play games like this. Mozzie's reaction also wasn't one he would have towards Neal, even if there had been a chance Neal was doing this.

"Which one are you?" Mozzie questioned, a little of the drama dying as he had to admit he couldn't tell the difference between the triplets that weren't Neal.

"Dick."

"Ah. The one whose name fits his temperament."

"Wow. I see why Neal likes you."

"Aren't you dead? Like, didn't the Crime Syndicate kill you?"

'Crime Syndicate?' Peter questioned silently while a shocked look came over Jones' face as it clicked.

"Wait? Dick Grayson? Nightwing? Why is he here?"

"Take one look at him and you'd know why," Mozzie said. Dick laughed again and appeared, walking out from the door which lead to the wardrobe. He gave a dramatic bow to the silent room.

"You've got to be kidding me," Diana said with a sigh. They all noticed that Dick looked a lot like Neal. They could tell they were different people but still, if Dick had wanted to, he could pass himself off as Neal and they wouldn't notice.

"Anyone else hiding in there?" Mozzie grumbled.

"Yes," Bryce said, coming out. He was like a complete opposite of Dick. Where Dick was energetic and cheery, Bryce was reserved and neutral.

"Oh great. You're alive too," Mozzie said unhappily. Not that they were alive but that they were here and Neal wasn't. "I thought you died? Shot in the gut or something?"

"In a secret government location by traitorous CIA agents," Dick added happily and dramatically. "I could tell you the whole story but that's all I've managed to get out of him."

"And I shouldn't have told you that much," Bryce said.

"If you're both here," Mozzie mused. "Is Neal…?" His heart was already sinking, hope he hadn't realised he was carrying dying before he could even hear the rejection.

But, Neal's brothers didn't look regretful or sad. Could it be?

"Hi, Moz."

Mozzie turned around. Neal was standing behind him, a shy smile on his face. While they had been so focused on his identical brothers, he had slipped out of the bathroom door on the other side of the room. A simple misdirect.

"Neal!" Mozzie cried, his jubilation echoed by the other people gathered.

"Sorry everyone, I would have contacted you earlier but we had to make sure there wasn't anyone who might take advantage of my being alive to hurt any of you."

"We're also here to make sure Neal leaves as free as he was when he arrived," Bryce said crossing his arms. The movement allowed the agents and Moz to spot the outline of gun tucked into his waistband, under his shirt.

"Hey!" Dick said, slinging his arms around Bryce's shoulders and pulling him close. "There's no need for that. Neal wouldn't have gathered them if he didn't think they could keep this between those in this room."

"Things happen," Bryce said, "everyone talks."

"That's under torture. I doubt that-" Dick was interrupted by El.

"I can't blame Neal for what he did," she said. "I've had to sit through Peter's rants about how the higher ups at the FBI were treating him. Events certainly made it seem like death was the only answer." She looked over at Neal. "I just wished you could have told us or returned before now."

"Sorry," Neal sighed.

"At least your reactions were real," Bryce said, "so no one looked deeper into what happened."

"Bryce!" Dick and Neal scolded. Their older brother could be so callous sometimes.

Diana laughed. "He has a point."

"If you don't want us to tell, that's fine," Peter said to Neal. "You were meant to go free at the end of the case anyway."

Neal smiled at his friend and, if his eyes looked a little watery, no one was going to comment on it.

"We miss you in the office," Diana said. "Peter expects too much of the agents and no one stands up to you."

Jones chuckled. "There aren't many people who can keep up with us."

"I'm going on a mission with Bryce and Dick but, maybe when I get back?" Neal suggested.

"What happened to starting your own security company?" Bryce questioned. "I'm going to hold you to that. I want a job there."

"Really?" Jones questioned. "Working with your siblings isn't a problem?"

"We are going on a mission together," Bryce responded with a shrug.

"Yeah and maybe we'll be sick of each other's presence after that," Dick pointed out.

"Then Neal can start the company and I'll join later. The whole point of joining was a flexible work schedule."

"I thought you were going to run most of the day to day business," Neal said with a pout.

Peter shook his head. These brothers were going to be a problem, he knew that. Neal was a magnet for trouble and he didn't want to think about what that might be like times three. Sadly, he had a feeling he was going to find out. Cutting Neal out of his life wasn't an option.

* * *

The triplets had to tell their story a number of times. It started in a small but well-renowned circus. A new mother and father were blessed with three babies at once. John and Mary Grayson were a little overloaded however they had John's brother and sister-in-law to help out.

Their children grew up happy and well. They all loved the trapeze but there was one they had the most trouble trying to pull away. He was also the one who liked hanging around the elephants. Another one spent his time hanging around the knife throwers and those who ran the game booths. He learnt a couple of sneaky tricks which cause John to go and scold them for teaching a child such things. Their youngest spent most of his time around the clowns, learning how they smiled no matter what was happening and how to read the people around them in order put on a show to make people laugh.

A terrible incident broke the family's peace. Their youngest had joined them on the trapeze the night it snapped and took their lives and the lives of John's brother and sister-in-law. John had spent his final moments tossing him up to where the eldest was standing. The eldest grabbed his little brother with everything he had. He saw from above as their parents hit the ground.

The middle triplet saw everything from the ground. The youngest, pulled to the platform by his older brother, had been spared that memory. Although he still dreamed of the moment the circus went silent and the only sound he heard in that silence.

Child services didn't know what to do. They were hard-pressed to find one place for a newly orphaned kid, let alone three at once. They shipped two of the triplets off to other cities while the middle child stayed in Gotham. The youngest was sent to New York. The eldest to Connecticut.

All three were adopted into new families. The youngest disappeared into WITSEC with his new family. The middle child was adopted by the richest man in Gotham. The eldest found a relatively normal life with a family in Connecticut.

The three didn't manage to track each other down until after high school. Dick found Bryce first. Bryce seemed happy and their meeting was quick and short. When Bryce became CIA, they finally managed to pool their resources to find Neal. By this time, Bryce had learnt about Dick's double life as Nightwing kept appearing during his missions to help him.

The three were reunited in a small diner in New York. Neal didn't judge them for choosing the law and they didn't judge in return. After all, Dick operated in a grey area and Bryce in a greyer, although Government sanctioned, area. Dick and Bryce did think that it was a waste of Neal's skills to indulge in petty crime but they didn't voice that more than once.

The three found ways to keep in touch and they reforged their brotherly bonds and friendship while holding onto the ones they already had.


End file.
